


trash

by stupidlookingapple



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlookingapple/pseuds/stupidlookingapple
Summary: "there's a ghost in town, a sad and lonely ghost"that's the first story, so I don't know what i'm doing, like ever, so uhm... well, this is a oneshote AU, and if anyone likes it, I have like 20 more of them lined up. this all very gay, btw. I have Mitchsen, Bechloe, Steca, Chacie en maybe ABC or becemily because I think it's adorable





	1. Beca White

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

1\. No one ever sees me

Finally! Summer is over, fall has past and winter is here. The days get colder and snow falls from the sky, I love it. These are the days I’m truly alive, well, as far as a ghost can be alive. I’m Beca, spirit of winter, I can make it snow and freeze but only in winter. I can make the wind howl, blowing everything away and nobody can see it’s me. I wasn’t always this, I was born a normal girl but I made a very stupid mistake causing me to get a curse over me. Now I’m bound to the cold, it’s always so cold but I’ve gotten used to it, I kinda like it now. flying around in blizzards and watching children play in the snow. Only those who believe the tails about me, can see me, mostly only children. Back in the days I was a lot more popular than now, I’m talking 17th century. Parents told their kids about the evil spirit who’s rage caused it to freeze and who’s tears formed the snow, how she was angry and sad about losing the one she loved most. And it’d make the kids lay awake at night and have nightmares, they were so scared of me that I started to hate myself. I’m not a scary ghost, sure my clothes and ghost appearance don’t say the same but I’m a fun thing to be around. I make jokes and laugh, if only you’d get to know me you’d know that I can be a good friend. That was a long time ago, now parents tell their kids the same story but it’s soon forgotten, nobody believes in my existence anymore and I live a lonely life. The name Rebeca white used to mean something. 

So now it’s 2017, I’m sitting on top of a house in New York watching the firework. I decided to be nice this year, so there’s no snow falling on top of the crowds and the wind is still. Everyone looks like they’re having a good time, except this one person. Ghost, not person, but whatever. New year always reminds me of my mother, sadly she died but she’s no exception, I’m so old that everyone I ever knew is now dead. All of these people should be down on their knees begging for mercy, I’ve told you all the mild things I can do but there were years that I lost my temper. I’d throw ice spikes to people and kill them, those were not so good years and after coming to senses I swore to myself that I’d never lose myself like that again. Doesn’t mean I can’t kill everyone by making it too cold to survive or making ice fall from the sky killing everything that dares to come outside. 

You know what’s weird, I don’t even look like a ghost. I’m not see through, I look like a normal person. Except for my eyes, they’re dark blue but swirling or something, can’t really explain it but it doesn’t look natural. It freaks even me out when I look in the mirror. Oh, and my skin is whiter than most people’s skin, like albino’s 

Anyway, I’ve had enough of being alone so I fly down to the street and land next to a redhead. Never in my life, and that says something, have I seen someone with hair this colour. She looks at me and back in front of her 

“you know I always thought you’d have white hair and light blue eyes” I look around to see who she’s talking to “I’m talking to you” she’s looking at me again

“you can see me” my eyes go big and she nods, I can’t help myself as hug her. She’s taken aback but does hug me back, “I’m sorry”, I let her go. 

“that’s okay, can’t imagine how you feel” she smiles at me, she fucking smiles at me. Not crying like all the kids do, or rubbing her eyes like most adults do. “I’m Chloe”

“Beca, how come you still believe in the stories about my existence” I look down “only people who believe that I exist see me, not many as you’ll understand”

She chuckles “well, my granny used to know you, Constance Beale” my face lights up, of course I remember her. She was my friend, “she told me these stories and although my parents didn’t believe her, I always hoped I’d meet the mysterious Rebeca white”

The mention of my name drops my smile, never liked the name they gave me “Mitchell, the last name is Mitchell. White is just from the legend, my real name is Rebecca Louise Mitchell”

Chloe looks surprised, she puts her arm around my waste and leads me to where ever we’re going “shouldn’t you be happy or something, it’s winter!” she smiles at me again but I can’t bring myself to smile back. 

“I guess it’s not so much fun anymore, I’ve had my fair share of winters” 

“how old are you? If you don’t mind me asking”

I smirk and am about to answer when I feel Chloe shiver, she’s cold “let’s go somewhere warmer and you can ask all you want”

The redhead looks at me, mouth agape “you’re cold?!”

I chuckle “no but you are”

She shakes her head and leads me back to her place, there she gives me some clothes and when I look down at my own I see why she gave me some of hers. I look terrible so I go change and gladly accept the tea she made for us, not that it’ll make me feel warm but it’s nice to drink something. We sit on the couch and she looks into my eyes “what’s up with your eyes” I shrug

“honestly don’t know, now for your question earlier”

“oh yeah, how old are you”

“I thought about it when we walked here and I think I’m 364 years old”

“Jesus Christ, how long have you been White?”

I sigh thinking back to all the years “I was 21, am 21 really. Luckily I don’t look 300”

“but how? You were born a normal person right” I nod “then how did you become the spirit of winter”

“well, it’s a long story but I’ll give you a summary, uhm, I was married at a young age but I never felt love for my husband so I cheated on him, more feelingless sex” I sigh again “then his mother found out and she cursed me to be this until I’d ever find my true love but I gave up on that about a hundred years ago” I look Chloe in the eye, there’s something about her that makes me want to stay, that makes me feel warm inside. I look at her lips, so full that I want to kiss them, back up to her eyes. Beautiful blue orbs staring into me. My ice cold hands grab hers and my thumb draws circles on her palm “because even if I found her, she’d never notice me”


	2. Thank you for being you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of course Beca thinks she knows the best

Whoop whoop, enjoy  
2\. Thank you for being you

_Remember when I told you you'd never find peace as long as I'm around, I meant it. So the only thing that I could do without breaking you was to make sure I wasn't around, completely shutting you out would hurt worse, so I moved. Moved out of the states, to Europe, London to be precise. We still called, I wrote you letters, you always answered and it became clear to me that it wasn't working. You are still in love with me and you still miss me, quite frankly, I miss you too and I love you too. But that's not how it's supposed to go, you are supposed to get over me and find a good husband who you'll love. You need to save yourself from the destruction that I cause, I don't think I can handle you being hurt by my fault. I don't understand why you want someone like me, a misfit, a lowlife, a failure. So once again, I'm sorry. But this is the last letter I'll send, this is the last you'll hear from me._

_Love,  
B_

I put down my pen and fold this last letter in two, as I go to post the thing I run into the person it’s supposed to go to. You’re here, in front of me, in all your glory. With your red hair, flowing down past your shoulder, almost glowing in the light that shines through the window. With your blue eyes, that sparkle in a way that only happens when you see me, eyes like the ocean so deep, I feel like I’m drowning in them. There’s something not right though, because the usually happy flicker in those blue eyes is gone, replaced by a sad, almost dull look. I quickly stuff the letter in my pocket and open my arms to invite you in. I thought I could do it, but you standing here in front of me, slowly walking into my arms and letting the all the fears that were hold within out, I realize I can’t do it. I can’t lose you and I don’t think you’re ready to say goodbye either. I take you back to my place and sit us down on the couch, you have seemed to calm down a bit. You hand me a letter, silently telling me to read it, it’s as short as mine but I’m afraid. But you came all the way here to give me this, so I take a deep breath and face the words. 

_Dear Beca,  
I realize what is happening here, I see what you’re doing. Maybe I should’ve seen it before, maybe then I could’ve stopped you before you even left. I think knew already, but I didn’t want to face the truth, because as long as you were talking to me, as long as I could still hear your voice, even if it was just once a week, I was happy with that. But now I’m too scared to open your letters, afraid that this one will be the last. Afraid that that’s the end and you’ll disappear, I don’t want you to go. I need you in my life, because you give it color, you are the reason I get up in the morning. And I know I never told you the way I really felt but I know you know, you know the debts of my love for you. Maybe if I keep saying it’ll stop you from leaving, so I love you, I am in love with you. And if you let me, I am going to keep saying it forever. I’m begging you, please don’t post that letter, please don’t cut me off. I know that you have a lot of insecurities about how our relationship would work but I promise you, we can work it out. Please give us a chance,  
Love,   
Chloe. _

“but ho- why?” I stumble over my words, tears find its way down my cheek “Why would someone like you want someone like me?! You can do so much better! You’re way out of my league, what if one day you realize that I’m too low for you and you leave, I can’t handle that” 

You shake your head “don’t you think it’s for me to decide who is in my league, besides, I love You! I don’t want anyone else, I just want you to be mine and as long as I have you, I’m going to be the happiest person alive” a hopeful smile rests on you face and I can’t help but fall in love with you again, so I nod, and tell you yes, I’ll give us a chance. Because I won’t feel complete without you by my side, as much as I want to ignore that, I need you. I’ll always need you and I’m so glad that you didn’t give up on me. 

You come closer and put your hands on my cheeks “I’m gonna kiss you now, okay”   
I nod again, unable to form the words.


	3. guide me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third world war AU

So I’m an idiot because my mind thinks this is more important than school and then it just won’t let go of the idea that popped in my mind so I had to write it so here it is, I should really do my homework…

3\. Guide me

“CHLOE!” Beca kneels down next to her friend, bullets fly around them but she doesn’t care, she has to help her best friend. “Chloe, wake up, I need you to wake up” I put my hand in her neck and feel a steady pulse, I turn to Amy, who’s standing a few meters the other way. “Amy, take Red and make sure she’s save, I’ll cover you” she nods and we do exactly that. We get Chloe back to our vehicle and Amy signals CR to drive, I don’t get on. Amy already knows what I’m about to do and she knows that she can’t stop me so she throws me her gun which is fully loaded and my swords, I strap it all on real quick and make my way back to where the shooting came from. This is everyday business for us, this world war is no longer a fight dominance, it’s a fight for survival and everyone’s in it. Even innocent types like Chloe, I hate it. The Bella’s are now a squad that lives at Barden, today some fuckers decided it would be a great idea to attack us, well they haven’t met me yet. You hurt one of my people and will kill all of you. I get closer and see a dozen men hiding, I take my place behind a wall and start shooting heads, one by one they drop. Some of them panic and shoot back to where they think I am but they’ll never stand a chance, they keep shooting until I hear some of them reloading, that’s when I run for it. It’s always risky but I want these fuckers dead, they hurt Chloe. They hurt the most innocent and beautiful person that I’ve ever known, that’s what’s all over my mind when I slice the necks of the remaining men and women. I got stabbed somewhere along the way but I didn’t even realise it until now. Blood is flowing out of the wound as I slowly pull the knife out and make my way back to Barden, it's a few miles and I'm losing blood fast but I have to make it back fast. There are a lot of things out here that I wouldn't want to run into, it is even worse in the dark. The wolves will shred me to bits, the cold will turn me into a human popsicle and the blood will attract all kinds of wild animals. I'm limping through a random street (the wound is in my upper right leg) as what I feared most happens, a wolf cautiously makes its way to me. It's showing its teeth and I can’t help but do the same while I slowly pull a big dagger from my side, it’s strange this wolf is alone. There’s this saying, _when the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives _. Not sure what I means but it’s what my mom used to say every time something happened, we ourselves all serve a bigger purpose, the group is more important than the individual. That’s also what she said when she left me behind so the group could survive, even her own daughter meant nothing to her. But if you leave one wolf alive, the sheep are never save. Maybe this wolf was also alone, not that that mattered though, it still wants to kill me and I still have to find a way to kill it before I’m the one who turns into a meal. We circle one another and wait for the other to make a move, I don’t have to wait long as the animal grows impatient and jumps forward. It takes me to the ground and drags its claws across my chest, I keep pushing my knife in its belly until finally, the wolf falls down. “may He guide you to your final place to rest” I mutter as I slit the wolfs throat. I slowly start walking again, all the cuts from the wolfs claws hurt like hell and that’s making it kind of hard to stand, let alone walk. I’ll come back here tomorrow to see if the carcass is still here, we could use it’s white fur to make blankets or something. It’s weird how these wolves just appeared when the war got worse, they weren’t here before. Somehow they got here and formed multiple packs, killing humans and other animals. Maybe they knew that it was good for them to move their hunts over here, since there were a lot of potential food sources. Thinking has got me to the gate back into Barden, my legs give in, they know they did enough. I’m sitting on my knees in front of the impressive door. Now all I can do is knock, I lift my arm and slam my fist against the wooden gate. A load pock is going through the halls and I try to lift my fist again but I can’t, no matter how long I try, I don’t have the energy to knock again. I try to stay awake but soon black spots take over my vision until there is only black, I feel my body hit the ground and then it’s all gone. Is this it? Is this the end, my final rest place. Oh how I would love that, don’t get me wrong. I don’t want to die but when I comes I’ll welcome it with open arms, ready to meet the ones I lost and missed in my life. maybe then I would finally be able to rest, to put my guard down and lay down my weapons. So that I can relax and, I don’t know, take a vacation or something stupid like that. Go to a place where no one knows me and no one can hurt me, a place where there is no war, a place of peace. A place where everyone gets to be happy, it seems so impossible but maybe, just maybe, it is possible. Now I can let go, knowing I saved my crew and knowing they’ll make it without me. May He guide me to my final place to rest.__


	4. so many questions

**Enjoy  
4\. So many questions**

Valley of the unknown is what they call it, it’s a mystery. Nobody can explain what happened or how it happened. How is it possible that there’s a whole city worth of people made of stone, standing in lines next to each other. _Who made these statues, who put them there and who are these people._ Every statue has its own characteristics, there are thousands of them. it’s difficult to say, they all stand in long caves underground, so there’s no way of really knowing where the end is. Some archaeologists spend their lives researching this, one of them is Chloe Beale. Fresh out of college she needed to find a job and teams for big never ending projects like this one always need new people to carry on the research, so that’s how she got a job here. Everything was great, she travelled to south America, where the valley is. Chloe’s job was to simply count the statues and make some sort of map of the intricate cave system, which sounds much easier than it is. Often she would find herself alone in a new cave, alone with almost 5000 stone statues, that can be creepy. After a while Chloe started to notice a pattern in the shape and size of the rooms, they got smaller and smaller, with less statues in them. In the first cave there were people dressed as bakers, farmers and simple people but as the rooms continued the people looked dressed for higher, more well payed or more respected jobs. Chloe spend years down in those caves, exploring every single room that was discovered and discovering more, until she found the last room. It’s really dark, after lighting some torches in the room Chloe looks around for a bit. There’s only one statue here, it looks really out of place. It’s a woman, she’s small, her jeans are ripped, her flannel is wrinkled. The room looks like a teenagers room, there’s a bed, a desk, some books. And a piano. The same questions as Chloe askes herself a thousand times already shoot through her mind. _Who made this? Who are these people?_ Has she gotten closer to the answers in the years she spend working here? No, but she did enjoy herself? Yes, and that’s what matters. Maybe when she finishes the last part of the map she’s making, she’ll be allowed to really start studying the actual statues. It’s only a hope, their leader’s a dick. Chloe sits down next to a torch and start drawing the rooms she found that day in her notebook, it can’t have been longer than 15 minutes when she hears a voice

“what are you drawing?” it asks, Chloe jumps up and looks around for the source of the voice, no one’s there except for the statue. That’s what her gaze lands on, “hi” it sounds again. Then it must be the woman but how is that even possible, no this is not happening, Chloe decides. 

“fine, ignore me” the thing huffs, Chloe’s head shoots up again and she stares at the statue. In shock, twice she heard it speak. Fresh air, that’s what she needs. Chloe gets up and heads out, finding her way to the closest exit and letting the fresh air hit her face. She plans to never go to that exact room again but she wants to find out more, she wants to know whether she’s truly going crazy or the statue was actually talking. If it’s the second, is it also capable of moving, of telling Chloe what the hell is going on here. Great, now there are even more questions. 

So Chloe goes back, she holds conversations with the statue and some stuff, like her name. The woman is named Beca, at one point Chloe convinces her to move. It sounds like the stone is breaking, every single piece of it falling onto the ground and it scares Chloe to no end but when all the stone is gone there’s a woman standing in the statue’s place. Beca shakes her hair and Chloe is mesmerised, Beca’s skin still looks perfect, she looks better than perfection. Chloe manages to snap herself out of it before being caught, and she walks over to Beca. Who looks scared, not of Chloe but something around her. 

“listen Chloe we don’t have long, I turn back to stone after exactly 10 minutes and then I need to be in the exact same spot as I just was. It takes a lot of energy to fight this curse, most of us out there have given up, I did too, before you decided I was worth your time.”

“so it’s a curse” Chloe is making mental notes of everything the short brunette says

“yeah, we all got cursed. No idea how or why but we did and we can only stay alive when we get at least a 100 miles away from this cave, if we stone before that we stay stone forever” Beca gets back in her spot, smiles at Chloe one last time “it was nice to meet you Chloe, until next time” and she puts her neutral face on and freezes. Beca is stone again. 

Chloe spends weeks thinking about ways to get Beca out of there. The old questions are long forgotten and the only thing that matters now is Beca, seeing her once only made Chloe hungry for more. She wants to touch the other woman, talk endlessly to her, show her where she grew up make her meet the family. In other words, she’s falling hard for this woman but there’s that one problem, the curse. _How can she get Beca out without turning her to stone forever? Who is Beca and where did she come from? How did she get there? Why is she alone in that room, in what way is she special?_

For Chloe this place is no longer the Valley of the Unknown, now it’s the place Beca is stuck and Chloe will do whatever’s in her power to set her free. Beca won’t talk to her anymore but Chloe figures that she needs to build up on energy, which is fine but Chloe thinks she might’ve found a solution and she needs to hear Beca’s opinion on it. Months, Chloe waits for months, doing her job in the valley, going back to Beca at least once a week, but nothing. Chloe knows she might be very wrong but she wants to get Beca away from that place, so she goes there one night and wraps the statue up in blankets and towels. When all is wrapped and hidden she slowly but surely drags the statue outside and to one of the jeeps, she loads it and damn that’s heavy. How she did it is a mystery but she did it so let’s not bitch about it. Chloe takes off with Beca and keeps driving until she reaches the big city, there she goes to a motel and brings the statue inside. They’re now about 300 miles from the valley so they should be good. After unwrapping Beca and putting her standing next to the door, she lays down on the bed and falls asleep, today has been a long day. 

When she wakes up the next day she feels a body pressed against her back, she finds a sleeping Beca behind her. The first question is answered, but that doesn’t really matter right now. Beca opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Chloe looking at her 

“hi” she yawns “thank you” 

Chloe smiles her brightest smile back, she’s happy “hi yourself, I’m glad you’re back” it’s silent for a while, then Beca clears her throat

“I don’t know what year, month or day it is but I want to take you out on a date if that’s still something that you do when you like someone” she chuckles at her own ridiculousness “if you’ll let me”

Chloe smiles a warm and gentle smile “I’d love to” but “I do have some question though, is it okay if I ask them?”

“yeah of course”

“alright, I’m gonna just drop them all and you answer how you want. How did you get cursed? Who are you and why were you the only one who was in a room alone?”

Beca chuckles again “well, Hi, I’m Beca Mai Mitchell. I’m 24 years old, last that I checked. I was born and raised in Maine and went to college in Atlanta, I majored in Music theory and business. After I graduated I decided to go on a vacation and I came here, all was great for weeks and I got talking to some guy in some bar, he kept buying me drinks and the next thing I know is waking up in that cave. What I remember from our conversations is that he was saving the world by making sure the human race survived, by locking us up in that cave. That man must’ve died but we were still there and since I was not only alone in my room but also at the very end of the cave means that he had me as the leader. The people outside my room were guards and military people and down the next door were scientists and doctors. It was all in ranks but I don’t know why he chose me as their leader, maybe he saw something in me that nobody has ever seen. That’s all I know”

Chloe slowly nods, taking in all the information that she just got, the smile comes back “well Becs, I see something special in you too, otherwise I wouldn’t have dragged you all the way over here. So how about that date?”


End file.
